A number of different machines exist for erecting cartons, loading the cartons with a plurality of objects, and folding and sealing the end flaps of the cartons to form the completed package. Such machines are used extensively in the brewing and soft drink industries to package cans or bottles in six or twelve packs.
One recurring problem with such machines, especially when they are operated at higher speeds, is the tendency for the final packages to be formed out of square with the end flaps not properly aligned with each other and the sides of the cartons. In addition to presenting appearance problems, this improper alignment also can present handling and storage problems. For example, when the end flaps project beyond the sidewalls of the carton, they can catch on other packages and objects or even tear.